Bloodmoon
by darkvoltinx
Summary: Cartil's recruitment of Sasha


**Bloodmoon**

 **Part 1: Meeting**

 **Kyoto days after the meeting with Shadows of Peace**

I am with Yin at a hidden warehouse looking watching for the party who had made contact with me. "I wonder why they wanted to meet me. I question. "This is also an interesting place to meet."

"I am not sure," he says. "Why did you leave the girls behind?"

"They need to help Raina adjust to life now," I say. "They also wanted to go shopping."

"I still don't understand why you made the device a collar," he says.

"You will understand why when you see her fight," I say. I hear the door open and we look to the sound. An older gentleman with a younger man and woman walk into the building. "Yin be on your guard." He nods. They walk up to us and bow. I bow back to them. "You wished to speak to me?"

"Are you the one known as Cartil?" the old man asks.

"Yes," I say. "How do you know my name?"

"You scout was very informative," he says and I glare. "We did not torture her so you don't need to worry."

"Yin can you increase the barrier's strength please," I request and he nods. "I have been sensing hostility from this werewolf since he walked into my warehouse." The old man sighs.

"Calm down both of you please," the old man says. "We have calm to talk."

"He is a devil," the younger man says.

"A devil who seeks peace," the old man says. "Besides we are a tribe of werewolves and vampires who have moved past out hatred of each other."

"As I suspected," I comment. "I glad you contacted me then." I kneel down. "You are the perfect example of what I am trying to do. Mortal enemies turned close allies."

"You do not need to do that," the old man says. I stand and look at the woman. She looks at me watching for something.

"You have a daughter correct?" I ask and she flinches from surprise. "I understand that something is going on with the children in the village." I turn to Yin. "Prepare everything I am headed back with them."

"What should I tell the girls?" he asks.

"I am saving children," I say. I turn back to the old man. "You want my help and my knowledge correct?"

"Yes," he says. I smile and cross my arms.

"Then you know who I am then," I say and he nods. "Let's do this."

 **Part 2: Savior**

 **A village in Poland**

We arrived a few days later at the village. I had the adults gather the children in the biggest building they had. I sigh at the sight. "So many sick children," I say. "But its not just the children, it has spread to the teenagers." I close my eyes and focus.

"What is he doing?" I hear a voice ask.

"He is reading the chi," the old man says. "Be silent and let him focus."

"I am sorry for using this term but are they all half breeds?" I ask.

"Some are," the old man says.

"So it's not just the half breeds," I say. "This is not good." I sigh. "Bring me all the medical equipment you have." The old man turns to the parents and they rush out.

"What do you plan to do?" he asks.

"Something risky," I say. "I need to check the blood of the children first." A few minutes later the parents return and start setting up everything. "I need anyone with medical training to start drawing blood and labeling it for me." I sit down look at the children again. "It was smart not to bring the girls. They would have lost it."

2 hours later I am going over the different blood samples. I sigh and lean back in the chair. "What is it?" one of the mothers asks.

"Its not looking good," I say. "I hate being honest but they are far sicker than we think. I would like a few of the parents to give me some blood samples. I need to check a theory." They nod. After a few I go over the parents' blood. "Bloody hell. Even the parents are infected." I hear them gasp. "What kind of sickness is this?"

"Why don't we show signs then?" the same mother asks.

"Because you all are older and stronger," I say. "Your bodies can fight it off longer." I look up at the ceiling and sigh. "Looks like I have no choice." I grab my phone call Athena.

"What is it Cartil?" she asks after she picks up.

"I have a major issue I am dealing with," I say. "I can't give details right now but I need you to contact Nyx."

"Are you crazy?" she says. "Why do you need her? Wait I don't want to know. I will give her your message."

"How can a Greek Goddess help us?" one the dad's asks.

"She is the goddess of night," I say. "So she might have some knowledge about Vampires and Werewolves since you are creatures of the night."

"So you can't help us?" he asks.

"I can," I say. "I just want to make sure before I do something risky. The lives of your children are in my hands." Hours later as I am going over the new samples of the blood from the children, I hear someone appear behind me. "Hello Nyx."

"I see you are dealing with a plague of sorts," she says.

"That is what I was afraid of," I say with a sigh. "A plague that targets vampires and werewolves, it must be a Hellsing creation. How did he find this village?"

"What are you planning to do now?" she asks. I turn to the children.

"I am not sure," I say and reach into my pocket. "I can save one." I pull out 3 pawns pieces.

"What about the others?" she asks.

"I have to go to the Garden of Eden," I say. "I don't have time to go to lab and create a cure."

"You really are him aren't you?" she asks.

"More or less," I say. "I rather not leave the children though. Screw it." I grab my phone again and scroll through my contacts.

"Who are you contacting this time?" she asks.

"A magic nut I know," I say and call Quinton. "He better answer."

"What's up Cartil?" he asks when he answers.

"Is there is magic spell out there that can delay a plague like sickness?" I ask.

"I am afraid not," he says.

"Damn it," I say. "I need to do something." I set my phone down and stand up. I look out at the children. "Partner can my body handle that spell?"

"What are you planning Cartil?" Kronus asks.

"Cartil I will into more," Quinton says and hangs up.

"Answer the question partner," I say.

"I don't know," he says.

"I understand," I say. "Nyx it was nice to finally meet you. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. My whole body begins to glow golden and light shines out from it. I open my eyes. "Divine restoration." The light engulfs the whole room. After awhile everything goes black and I pass out.

 **Part 2.5: Days later**

I wake up to the sounds of children playing. I sit up and look outside. I see children playing and laughing. I smile. "You did it Cartil," the old man says.

"I only bought you all time," I say. "I suppress the sickness for now. I need to find out how it was created then I can fully cure everyone. I will look into it soon."

"Even so," he says. "You gave us a chance and time. You also have time to create a cure so don't be hard on yourself." I nod and he walks out.

"Partner," I say.

"Lifespan has been lowered to 300 years," he says.

"I understand," I say. "How much time did I buy them?"

"I would say 5 years," he says.

"I will send word to the Shadows of Peace to start looking for a way to help," I say. I stand up and stand up. I grab my clothes and change into them. I walk outside and smile seeing the children with their parents.

"It's good to see you up," the woman from the warehouse says as she comes up to me. "I am Cynthia."

"How is your daughter and son?" I ask.

"They are fine," she says. "Wait how did you know I also had a son?"

"Blood test," I say. "It also tells me that the werewolf that was with you in the warehouse was your husband." I look at the old man who is on a bench watching the children play. "That old wolf still has a kind heart after all these years."

"Wait, how do you know father in law?" she asks.

"That is a story for another time," I say. I start laughing.

"What is it?" she asks.

"Something he said to me once," I say. "He once told me in an ironic tone that if I turned out to be some divine person who could change things then he would want his granddaughter to marry me."

"That sounds like my dad," the man from the warehouse walks up. "I am Samson." I wave. "I do agree with him though." I sigh.

"Well I guess I better show it then," I say. "I am the Crimson Devil who broke into heaven and stole the powers of god. I will selfishly use these powers to destroy those who stop my goal." Crimson light erupts from me and my devil wings quickly appear but melt away. They are replaced by 12 angel wings; my body is covered in crimson armor with silver border. My eyes turn golden, my crimson hair glows with a golden tint, and a halo appears above my head. "A devil that is the reincarnation of god, if word got out that I exist it would be trouble. But I keep using this power anyway."

"We will keep it a secret," Samson says. I sigh.

"I will find a cure for everyone," I say. "I can save your daughter right now though. You won't like it but I can."

"What is it?" Cynthia asks. I reach into my pocket and hold out a pawn piece.

"We devil use these to reincarnate people into devils," I say. "It in a way binds them to us but they can live their lives how they want to. Well some of the time. I can save her but the choice is yours. It also is hers." I turn to Samson. "How far are you willing to go as a father to save your daughter?" he is taken back by my question. I bow before turning and walking away.

 **Part 3: Wrath of Crimson**

 **Hellsing Castle 6 hours later**

"I will handle this alone Yin," I say.

"Be careful Cartil," he says. "Don't push yourself too far." I hang up the phone and take a deep breath.

"I know you are there," I say and turn to the tree behind me.

"Dang you are good," a girl says and steps out from behind a tree. "I am Sasha." She bows. "My father says you can help me and the village."

"I can," I say. I turn back to the castle. "What else did they tell you?"

"They want me to marry you," she says looking away.

"Parents," I say. "They are crazy." I raise my hand into the air. "I normally fight in melee combat but no mercy for these vampire hunters." A pillar of light shines on the whole castle then turns deep crimson. "No mercy for those who attack children." The entire castle disappears in the shining crimson.

"That is some powerful magic," she comments. The light fades and the castle is completely gone. The only thing left is a crater where it once stood.

"The power of destruction is a deal thing," I say. "COME HELLSING! I KNOW YOU ARE STILL ALIVE!" I hear something and jump out of the way. "Crossbow really? Is the great vampire hunter a coward?"

"I will never show my face to someone like you," he says from the shadows. I start laughing.

"You targeted children," I say. "What you have done can never be forgiven." I turn to Sasha. "Keep his beasts off me." she tilts her head confused. A giant beast lunges at me and she reacts. She punches it away from me.

"I am on it," she says. I take a deep breath.

"If you will be a coward so be it," I say. "I am the Crimson Devil who broke into heaven and stole the powers of god. I will selfishly use these powers to destroy those who stop my goal." Crimson light erupts from me and my devil wings quickly appear but melt away. They are replaced by 12 angel wings; my body is covered in crimson armor with silver border. My eyes turn golden, my crimson hair glows with a golden tint, and a halo appears above my head. "Crimson Archangel."

"What the hell is this?" he says.

"Divine retribution," I say and the whole forest is engulfed in holy light. I hear the screams and howls. "So you use beasts weak against holy light pathetic." I summon my sword and step forward. I appear behind him.

"What the hell?" he questions. I slash at him and he dodges. "How can you wield this power?"

"You wont be alive long enough to find out," I say and slash at him again. He blocks with his sword. The blade on his sword cracks. He looks in shock and I grab his arm. I swing him into a tree. He coughs as he stands back. I look back to Sasha. "I see. She can slight change into werewolf. Her claws are interesting." I hear the firing of another bolts and I cut it in half without looking at him.

"I will have to change my tactic it seems," he says and fires a bolt. I dodge it and he smirks. I look over to Sasha. It then clicks. I take a deep breath and teleport behind her. I take the shot and kneel to the ground. He laughs.

"It's a shame to see you fall so far," I say.

"Crimson Archangel stability 40% and dropping," Kronus chimes in.

"HELLSING!" I yell. "DEVOUR HIM VENOS!" A large black horned snake appears from the ground in front of him. The snake grabs his arms and throws him into the air. He then lunges up and swallows him whole. I look back at the castle.

"Master what about the plague?" Venos asks.

"I have what I needed." I say as I hold up a bottle. "I grabbed it from him off the start. Besides the scouts can find everything else that we might need." I stand up and lean on Venos.

"Master," he says. "I think you are pushing yourself to much."

"I know," I say. "Things will get better when she recruits him in a few years." I look up at him. "Thank you for being by my side."

"Always master," he says. "Just be careful." I nod and he disappears.

"Seriously what are you?" Sasha asks. "Powers of god and the Great devil kings familiar?"

"Sometimes creatures pick their masters," I say. "It's a long story anyway. Your powers impress me. If you ever want help to make them better let me know."

 **Part 4: Good-bye**

 **Village of Vampires and Werewolves Days later**

"Alight so it's going to probably take months to analyze this plague," I say to everyone. "It may take longer to find a true cure but I will have my people on it."

"We understand," the old man says. "You have given us hope though." Everyone nods and cheers. "Thank you Cartil. I believe my son has something to say."

"Yes I do," Samson says. "I have talked it over with my wife and we believe the best place for our daughter is at your side."

"Father," Sasha says. "I am not a prize."

"You can't say no," he says and she pouts. I hold my hand up.

"If you are trying to arrange a marriage then I will say no," I say. "I will accept that she will come with me. I will help her train her powers and make her better. Any dreams she has I will try to help with. I will only marry her if she falls in love with me."

"I told you husband," Cynthia says. "He is a man of honor and kind hearted."

"Fine I will go with him," she says. "He is kind of cute and he is strong."

"Alright let's go," I say.

 **Part 5: Shadows of Peace II**

 **Hidden Warehouse, Kyoto A few days later**

"I wonder what caused Hellsing to lose his mind," Horus asks.

"I am not sure," I say. "All I know is targeting children makes you an enemy."

"It's a shame you destroyed the Castle," Athena says. "We could have learned a lot."

"I have my scouts looking through it," I say. "I have also sent you all samples of this plague. I hope we can save this village."

"They are good example of what we strive to want," Thor says.

"We will make a brighter future," Mars says. "I am wondering if this Zenos person is involved."

"I hope not," I say. "He alright has caused enough trouble."

"How is the half breed?" Horus asks and I glare at him.

"Sasha is doing fine," I say. "She is getting along good with the rest of the girls."

"Calm down Cartil," Horus says.

"You called the newest member of his harem a half breed," Bellona says. "No wonder he is going to be mad at you."

"What is our next step?" Athena asks.

"I am going to find a fairy village," I say. "They may be very helpful with curing the village."

"Good luck Cartil," they all say. I step outside the warehouse minutes later.

"Come on Cartil," Sasha says. "You promised me a date."

"I don't remember calling this a date," I say. "Only that I wanted to show you around."

"I know," she says. "I am going to call it a date anyway." She wraps her arms around my right arm and we walk away from the warehouse.


End file.
